Monstruos muy humanos
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: La vida eterna no es siempre algo deseable, en todos sus casos, sin excepción, termina cauterizando a quien tiene la desdicha de tenerla. Amor. Esperanza. Miedo. Zing. ¿Cómo pueden lidiar los monstruos con aquellas emociones, sabiendo su porvenir? La respuesta, buena o mala, les hará darse cuenta que hasta ellos mismos poseen cualidades humanas.
1. Mención

« **Amor, esperanza, miedo, fe; eso conforma la humanidad;**  
 **Esas son sus señales, su tono y su carácter.** »

 _Paracelsus_. Robert Browning


	2. Primera parte: Amor

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA!**

* * *

 **Primera parte**

 **Amor**

Wayne había oído hacía muchos años de otros licántropos más viejos que cuando se veía a la muerte a la cara, la vida se revelaba. Ahora, mientras se erguía en lo que su agotado cuerpo maltrecho le permitía, por sobre el cadáver que acaba de liquidar, sabía que era cierto. Las patas estaban empapadas de sangre. Varias partes del cuerpo también. En el pecho tenía un corte con una profundidad que rozaba lo peligroso, pero como él era un licántropo, si no lo herían con plata, no debía importarle en mucho grado. Pudo haber muerto, claro, mas al ser un metal corriente, (por la forma en que se quebró entre sus fauces, supuso que debió ser cobre), no había que alarmarse.

Parpadeaba con el único ojo que tenía sano, puesto que en la cuenca contigua al derecho una gran masa acuosa se escapaba por los bordes que el parpado cerrado no podía contener. Malditos humanos. La aldea cercana a la que había estado su reducida manada fue atacada por los habitantes del pueblo hasta que los redujeron a todos.

Sólo quedaba Wayne.

El hocico húmedo por tantas mordidas que dio para matar a sus atacantes lo sentía entumido, como si hubiera dormido mal y un lado del rostro le tomara su tiempo volver a la vida. Se pasó una pata por el rostro, ensuciándoselo más que limpiándolo, y suspiró. Al estar completamente de pie, relajó los brazos y escuchó los _crac_ , _crac_ de algunas articulaciones propias; alzó las cejas, se había excedido en el ataque, pero… Negó con la cabeza para despejarse.

No tenía sentido haberse dejado matar. Por poco no murió, cierto, sin embargo, su orgullo le hubo impedido dejarse matar como una presa. Jamás. Wayne Werewolf era un cazador hasta sus últimos días, y como uno no se dejaría matar como un pobre diablo. El olor metálico de la sangre y dulzón de la muerte le atestaban la nariz y boca, como un abrazo serpentino de su futuro.

Se le había revelado que la última manada de licántropos de la que tenía memoria, había sido aniquilada como una plaga. Con su tercio de siglo de vida, Wayne no había conocido, mucho menos visto, a otra manada u hombre lobo solitario. Y la realidad lo golpeó como una maza; que valga la ironía, hacía un rato una le quebró antebrazo, que ahora estaba casi sano, sólo con una mínima molestia.

Estaba solo.

Era el único de una raza de monstruos a punto de estar extinta.

«No puede ser que sea yo el único», pensó, negociándose si aceptar la realidad o aferrarse a una efímera esperanza. Era improbable, puesto que los licántropos no son como quien dice unos monstruos cautelosos como los vampiros, o que inspiren un respeto ancestral como las momias; eran, en lo que creía, los más obvios para encontrar. Y aún así, razonó Wayne, se le hacía muy osado que los humanos realizaran una empresa tan arriesgada. Fueron sólo cincuenta humanos contra diez hombres lobos; hasta para un ciego era clara la victoria, pero por alguna razón lograron reducirlos y asesinarlos con una precisión increíble.

Fue ahí cuando, por entre el hedor mortuorio, captó el delicado, fino y sagaz olor de la magia. Abrió las aletas de su nariz más, olfateando con ahínco, hasta que dio con el rastro; caminó hasta un cuerpo que identificó como el que estuvo a punto de decapitarle con un hacha, y levantó una de las manos cercenadas que había en el sitio. De ésta, en el dedo pulgar, había un anillo de un metal trabajado con labor, plateado absorbente, tanto como para hacerlo quedar viendo, pero no tanto como para ser ostentoso. En su cara externa tenía una especie de grabado garabateado que no comprendió, y en el centro, una pequeña piedrita, no más grande que la punta de sus garras, de un blanco tan puro que le parecía un insulto a la luna.

Sin duda alguna era magia. Así habían logrado dar con ellos y acabarlos. ¿Qué magia tenía el anillo?, esa era una cuestión que no podía responderse. Sin más dilación, le quitó el anillo a la mano y se lo colocó. No le importaba mucho qué efecto tendría en él; si lo mataría o no ya no tenía sentido. Estaba solo.

Lo miró por unos instantes más, dando con que aquella piedra tenía que ser luz de luna condensada y hecha de un mineral con sabe la Luna qué tipo de magia. No había otra explicación.

Se sacudió como un perro, apartándose del pelaje la sangre aún húmeda de los humanos, y partió del sitio en busca de algún arrollo para poder lavarse. Ya después pensaría qué hacer con su solitaria vida.

Y realmente fue solitaria.

Diez años. Diez largos años que Wayne sabía se decían fácil, mas su transcurso le hacían rogar la muerte rápida. Y aún así, no tenía el valor de suicidarse, su orgullo no lo permitía. La parte buena era que en ese tiempo podría decirse, logró madurar y atender todo con más calma, analizando y actuando en consecuencia. La parte mala, que dicha madurez a veces se iba al caño por sus ataques de ira que lo embargaban al no tener a nadie, conocido, amigo, hermano licántropo con quien convivir. El anillo en su dedo medio no reaccionó en todo ese tiempo, incluso llegó a pensar que estaba atrofiado. No fue hasta sino una noche de luna nueva, aquella luna que entre los licántropos, según decía la tradición, traía cambios para ciertos lobos, que el anillo reaccionó.

Wayne suspiró irónico. «Si realmente es así, dame algún cambio. Mátame, por lo menos.» Su anillo brilló. Brilló con un tenue resplandor color crema, casi de la misma tonalidad de la niebla que pulula por el suelo en una noche especialmente fría. El hombre lobo se cubrió la pata con la otra, ahogando el resplandor.

Escuchó pasos: una lucha. El sonido de un grupo de humanos, voces gruesas, altas y bajas, agudas y otras que arrastraban las palabras. Ya conocía ese acontecimiento: estaban persiguiendo para cazar a algún pobre monstruo.

Wayne bajó las orejas y se soltó de hombros al tiempo en que saltó, se subió a un árbol y subió a una rama para ver si valía la pena intervenir o no. No era un justiciero o algo así, sino que no lo gustaba ver cómo, si el monstruo no podía defenderse, lo masacraban sin piedad.

Entonces los gritos de búsqueda y captura cesaron, dando pasos a los de sorpresa y conmoción. Wayne alzó las orejas, más interesado ahora.

—Parece que se puso interesante —susurró para sí, sonriente, desde una elevada rama.

Las sombras humanas se movían titilantes contra el follaje del bosque, distorsionadas por el ángulo que la luz de las antorchas les confería, y por sobre éstas, como un rayo, otra sombra, más delgada y fluida, iba de sombra en sombra y hacía que éstas cayeran, logrando a su vez que las llamas se apagasen al caer al suelo. Era como un espectáculo en el que cada movimiento, trajera un grito que apagara una vela.

Escuchó un chillido distintivo cuando una sombra de un humano corpulento asestó un mamporro a la ágil sombra. El corazón empezó a latirle más veloz a Wayne. Ese chillido en especial era… conocido. Era de lobo. No cabía duda. No lo dudaba ni un momento.

Bajó del árbol y a grandes zancadas avanzó en cuatro patas hacia las sombras tras el follaje y árboles.

Y fue cuando la vio.

Juraría, apostaría su vida en ello, de que el tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes cuando la vio correr en cuatro patas hacia él, reagrupándose y, según el brillo de sus ojos, tal vez preparando su siguiente movimiento. Era una licántropo con un cuerpo ágil y un poco más pequeño que el propio, de piernas fuertes donde se marcaban, de forma escasa, la musculatura; las garras desplegadas y los ojos amarillos como dos piedras. El rostro en sí era como el de cualquier licántropo, sólo que ella tenía un aire más centrada, de cazadora, de previsiva… un aire inteligente o astuto.

Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron un destello rosado bailó en los ojos de ambos licántropos, mas ninguno lo advirtió. Wayne, siguiendo el instinto de conservación de la manada, flexionó las piernas y saltó delante de ella, sirviéndole como una distracción. El humano que salió del bosque parecía un oso, dos metros fácil, rollizo y con unos brazos como pequeños bebes. Alzó un hacha para arrojarla, pero cuando éste estuvo a punto de hacerlo, Wayne sintió una presión en su espalda: la mujer lobo lo usó como apoyo para saltar y, en un parpadeo, sus fauces se clavaron en el cuello del humano, y él le dio un corte grueso en el hombro.

El hombre cayó hacia atrás, agitando las manos, para luego detenerse y no moverse más.

El silencio reinó entre ambos, y algunas luciérnagas bailaron perezosamente en su viaje nocturno a quien sabe dónde, mientras aquella mujer lobo se ponía de pie y, como si aquella pelea hubiera sido cosa de todos los días, se lamía con cuidado la herida del hombro, que comenzaba a cerrarse muy despacio.

Dubitativo, se acercó. Ella lo miró de reojo, con precaución.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella. Su voz era suave, como se esperaría en una hembra, aunque tenía un tono grave, como un gruñido que se formara en su garganta y que le diera pereza salir.

De pronto, los ojos de ella se posaron en su anillo. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué haces con una piedra lunar? —le preguntó, con cierto recelo.

—¿Esto? —Wayne levantó la pata, intentando no parecer un imbécil que no pudiera llevar una conversación—. La tomé de un humano que maté —respondió con un poco de enojo—. Uno del grupo que mató a mi manada.

Ella pareció interesada.

—¿Te sucedió lo mismo? —inquirió él—. Digo, por tu reacción.

—Algo así.

—¿Sabes para qué sirve? —quiso saber, de pie, señalándose el anillo—. Sólo lo he visto brillar.

La loba se sentó en el suelo, chequeando si tenía más heridas.

—No lo sé.

De pronto, como si el anillo tuviera mente propia y supiera que estaban hablando de sí, brilló con fuerza; tanto que Wayne tuvo que apretarse la pata con la otra para ahogar la luz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —se interesó la loba, colocándose de pie y dando unos pasos curiosos hacia él.

—Iba de paso —respondió con sinceridad—. Llevo muchos años vagando sin destino, intentando encontrar algún otro licántropo. Y, para variar, la suerte me sonrió esta vez. —Esbozó una temerosa sonrisa.

Ella se acercó demasiado a Wayne, tanto que pudo captar su ligero olor a sudor, que se mezclaba con el del cansancio, el inconfundible del miedo a la muerte y uno a rocío que, para su sorpresa, enlazaba todo perfecto.

Quiso preguntar lo mismo, el qué hacía allí, sin embargo, Wayne detectó en sus ojos aquel brillo opaco, aquella sombra venenosa del odio que nacía y se potenciaba con el sufrimiento. No necesitó hacerlo: posiblemente a ella también le aniquilaron su propia manada. Tal vez ella tuviera su misma historia, con algunas variantes.

Un destello; y de entre las ramas salió disparada con un siseo una flecha en dirección hacia la loba. Ambos reaccionaron ante el sonido de la flecha rompiendo por entre los arbustos, no obstante, Wayne fue el que comprendió la verdad: a ella no le daría tiempo de volverse y esquivarlo.

Lo que sucedió en la fracción de segundo siguiente pareció ser cosa de magia o algo así. Fue consciente de que su cuerpo se movía, le daba un empujón a ella y recibía el flechazo en el cuello, atravesándolo de lado a lado, muy cerca de la clavícula. Por suerte no cortó alguna vena importante, y mejor aún, no era de plata, sino metal corriente. Aún así, la sensación de estar al borde de la muerte era palpable.

Ella se volvió como un rayo y saltó a los arbustos, acto seguido oyó un chillido infantil, tal vez un adolescente, ahogado por un gruñido grave. Wayne supo lo que pasó sin necesidad de ver.

Cayó de rodillas, agarrando el cuerpo de la flecha que le atravesaba el cuello bajo, sintiendo la sangre burbujearle en la boca y el sabor metálico inundándole la lengua. Ella salió de los arbustos y buscó sus ojos con culpa. Llegó a su lado y se arrodillo a su altura.

—No te muevas —le ordenó con voz potente. Wayne abrió mucho los ojos, como diciéndole que no tenía muchas opciones—. Intentaré sacarla.

Ella ladeó la cabeza un poco, mirándolo a los ojos, inspirándole confianza y Wayne por alguna razón sintió algo brincándole en el pecho. Estaba seguro que no eran pulgas, era muy metódico en la eliminación de éstas.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó con un murmullo, tocando con dedos cuidadosos el cuerpo de la flecha. Casi que podía sentir el pulso de ella en su cuello a través de la flecha.

—Wayne —logró murmurar, con voz grave, escupiendo un hilo de sangre.

—Yo Wanda. —Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ella quebró la flecha y la sacó con un ágil movimiento.

Wayne gritó y se llevó las patas al cuello, sintiendo cómo la herida cerraba con rapidez. Sanaba, pero dolió un demonio. Una vez sin abertura, frunció el ceño y casi le rugió a la loba sobre por qué lo hizo tan rudo.

Wanda sonrió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho con el dorso de su pata.

—Se dice gracias.

—¡Pero dolió demasiado! —Qué bien se sentía volver a hablar con un semejante, y con ella era más sencillo aún. Como si sus labios tuvieran algo que le hiciera hablar con soltura—. Aunque... gracias.

—Igualmente. Si no me hubieras empujado, con facilidad esa flecha me hubiera dado en la nuca y fuera luces. Hay ciertos lugares que, supongo sabes, matan licántropos. —Wayne se percató de pequeñas cicatrices en sus mejillas, en sus patas, en uno de sus dedos, las cuales se encubrían con el pelaje marrón chocolate, mas con su vista de hombre lobo podía distinguirlas.

No supo cómo, no supo cuándo, pero lo que sí, era ser consciente de que ambos empezaron a caminar juntos hacia donde ella le indicó había un lago para que se lavase el cuello sólo por si acaso, en una tácito acuerdo de mantenerse unidos para conseguir a más de los suyos, porque si ambos dieron con el otro, ¿qué les negaba que no hubieran más hombres lobos por ahí, esperándolos?

Y de la misma manera, como un susurro traído por el viento que ululaba con calma en aquella noche sin luna, sabían que no encontrarían a nadie más, que sólo eran ellos dos.

Wayne había oído hacía muchos años de otros licántropos más viejos que cuando se veía a la muerte a la cara, la vida se revelaba. Ahora, con una nueva perspectiva de ésta, sabía que era cierto. Porque cuando la primera parte de su vida murió con su manada, pensó que moriría de la misma manera: solo y único. Y sin embargo, su _amor_ propio, porque realmente el orgullo no llegaba a esos extremos, le impidió quitarse la vida o dejarse matar. Y ya con una nueva parte de su vida transcurriendo, no dudaba que los viejos tenían razón.

Su nuevo sentido de vivir, además de su búsqueda de fantasía de otros lobos, era Wanda. Y comenzó a preguntarse si aquellas sensaciones en el pecho como aleteos furiosos, aquel _pum_ , _pum_ acelerado de su corazón al ver sus ojos o sonrisa, o simplemente la sonrisa de bobalicón cuando la veía alegre, podrían ser esa misteriosa emoción a la que los licántropos mayores hacían alusión.

Semanas después, cuando la oyó reír por primera vez, no le cupo duda de que era _amor_.


	3. Segunda parte: Esperanza

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA!**

* * *

 **Segunda Parte**

 **Esperanza**

Su muerto corazón, estático como una piedra, casi lo sintió saltar y empezar a latir con la sangre más espesa y más oscura que la de un humano normal, de un tono casi negro. Los llantos de Mavis, quien percibía todo lo que sucedía, se unía a la cacofonía de voces de la horda de humanos que exigían los asesinaran. Con un delicado arrullo, intentó calmarla, mas sólo conseguía hacerla llorar más.

Drácula no sabía qué hacer, estaba contra la espada y la pared. Martha parecía encontrarse en la misma situación. Afuera, la luz amarillenta y naranja de las antorchas se colaba por el tosco y mal tallado vidrio de la ventana, tiñendo la estancia como si estuviera siendo consumida por la llamas. Drácula tenía la suma certeza de que en poco tiempo no sería la luz, sino fuego real.

Fuego. ¿Cómo demonios habían descubierto los humanos que los vampiros eran especialmente susceptibles contra el fuego?

Asomó su rostro por el vitral renacentista del castillo donde residían, el Castillo Lubov, y vio que la horda de humanos que sostenían antorchas, cruces y tridentes, se acercaba incesantemente hacia el portón principal.

Sintió la mano de Martha, con su tacto delicado y casi vaporoso, sobre su hombro.

—Debemos irnos, Drácula.

—Ya lo sé —indicó éste, girándose con Mavis en brazos. Los ojos azules de Martha lo miraban con una impasible calma, sin embargo, bailaba en ellos un destello de incertidumbre—, sólo que no podemos _salirr_ como _quisierra_. Estamos _rrodeados_ , _Marrtha_. La única _manerra_ es _irrnos_ volando, _perro_ Mavis es muy pequeña. Demasiado.

—El castillo tiene muchas salidas ocultas.

—Que no sabemos si están taponadas o si nos _esperran_ al otro lado.

Martha sonrió, y aquella sonrisa que parecía tener la misma vida en sus labios, la vida real y no la imitación inmortal que poseían, lo calmó un poco. Para nada porque una nueva cacofonía de gritos y la inminente llegada de los aldeanos lo volvió al presente.

Caminó en círculos por el extenso pasillo, tan veloz que las llamas de los candelabros anexados a ambos lados de las paredes parecían líneas amarillentas y naranjas. Debía haber alguna manera posible para poder salir. Volar estaba descartado, era muy probable, casi seguro, de que Mavis no lo soportaría; los vampiros no volaban a tan corta edad. No. Definitivamente volar no era la solución. ¿Salir usando su velocidad de vampiro para atravesar la multitud? Era factible, pero volvía a entrar el dilema de Mavis. Moverse así ejercía una presión fuerte en el cuerpo, más aún en el pecho, y dudaba que ella, siendo una beba, lo soportara bien.

Su transmutación o metamorfosis podía ayudarlo, sin duda, aunque…

Se detuvo en seco, ladeó un poco los ojos y observó la horda de humanos. No podía usar hipnosis en tantos, ni control de voluntad; sí, la única manera era esa: metamorfosearse en algún animal enorme y mortífero, tal vez un oso o un tigre, o en algún ser fantástico que los humanos se imaginaban para poder hacerle tiempo a Martha y así ella escapara con Mavis por otro lado.

En palabras simples, una distracción.

Sus ojos contornearon a Martha, quien parecía leerle el pensamiento. Su sonrisa y aspecto alegre y tranquilo de siempre, jovial, estaba a resguardo, enterrado muchas capas bajo ella. El ondulado cabello hasta los hombros se movió un poco ante el delicado arrullo del viento que se coló por el pasillo, sus ojos asemejaron el mismo brillo del collar que llevaba al cuello, lo había decidido.

Drácula tragó grueso.

— _Marrtha_ , no.

Martha LuBode Drácula se llevó ceremonialmente las manos hacia el cuello, ocultándolas tras la cabellera, para luego quitarse el collar. Dio un paso hacia él y con delicadeza lo colocó sobre el cuerpo de Mavis, que de alguna manera se había quedado en silencio, con los ojos como dos esferitas de cristal, observando con un mutismo de atención a su madre.

—Sabes que es la única manera, Drac, no eres tonto. Y sabes que es así. —Le delineó la mejilla a Mavis y luego le rascó juguetonamente el cuello. La pequeña soltó una risa contagiosa—. Además —añadió con una puya alegre, de las que siempre hacía—, no se te da tan bien como a mí la transformación.

Drácula se quedó absorto en el collar que descansaba sobre el vientre de Mavis, mientras Martha se daba media vuelta y luego de indicarle que la esperara, se movía como un rayo hacia una de las escaleras laterales del castillo. El collar era una simple correa de cuero, en cuyo centro había una piedra roja como la sangre, que a Drácula siempre le pareció un misterio.

Recordó que sólo dos veces lo había visto brillar, la primera con relativa fuerza cuando ambos, aquella noche hacía tanto tiempo en que volaban y chocaron en el cielo, y que ahora que lo pensaba indudablemente habían hecho Zing esa misma noche, se vieron. Y la segunda fue cuando dio a luz a Mavis. Ese día la piedra pareció romperse de lo fuerte que se iluminó. Mas cuando él intentó saber, y sonsacarle con preguntas al azar en momentos ilógicos, sobre por qué lo hacía, ella sólo se limitaba a reír y hacer un ademán de poca importancia.

«Bueno, algo de importante debe de tener.»

Como un suspiro envuelto en un vestido negro ceñido a su figura, Martha volvió, con una especie de libro envuelto en… ¿eso era papel de regalo? Drácula sacudió la cabeza, no comprendía el porqué de ello.

—Dáselo a Mavis cuando cumpla sus ciento dieciocho, Drácula.

— _Marr_ …

—No vayas a replicar —le advirtió—. Sabes que es la única manera. Mavis no soportaría un vuelo, mucho menos una escapada a toda velocidad. Se lastimaría; o peor. La única vía para que se salve es si uno de nosotros hace de cortina de humo para que el otro salga con ella.

—¿Y _porr_ qué tú? —chilló; los ojos se le empezaban a volver rojizos—. ¿ _Porr_ qué no yo? ¡ _Erres_ su _madrre_ , te necesita más a ti!

Martha asintió con una sonrisa completa, los finos labios con labial negro le abarcaron el rostro.

—Porque soy su madre. ¿Qué madre es capaz de dejar a su hijo? Con ese pensamiento humano que ellos tienen tan arraigado, no les será muy difícil centrar su atención en mí. ¿Y qué suena mejor? ¿Matar un vampiro, o matar a uno y su hija?

En silencio por la aplastante razón que Martha poseía, Drácula tomó el libro con la mano libre y se lo guardó dentro de la túnica; el collar, por otra parte, se lo colocó como si fuera una pulsera cuando le pidió a Martha que le sostuviera a Mavis un momento.

Con un único gesto de afecto, Martha le acarició la mejilla a Drácula, consolándolo un poco, para luego dirigirse a una de las escaleras del final del pasillo. Afuera, en el bosque, las antorchas ya eran claramente visibles y sus fuegos, crepitantes en la punta de éstas, se veían tan amenazadores como siempre lo habían sido. Frunció el ceño, oteando de tanto en tanto el bosque y la horda por las ventanas salpicadas en la escalera de caracol que se dirigía al vestíbulo del castillo, los humanos tenían una particular y morbosa fascinación y preferencia por el fuego. Lo usaban para vivir, pero también para ejecutar a lo que ellos llamaban herejes. Muchas veces Drácula había visto, desde la protección de la noche, cómo quemaban a sus semejantes por motivos ridículos.

Cuando llegaron al recibidor, Drácula comprendió que aquella empresa no era al azar, estaba muy bien planeada, porque el lugar estaba siendo lamido por llamas que, de alguna forma, se colaban por entre las aberturas de las piedras de las paredes y se comían las vigas de madera. Abrazó con suma protección a Mavis, que había vuelto a romper en llanto.

—Sal por _atrrás_ —le dijo Martha—. _Porr_ el pasadizo _detrrás_ de la _arrmadurra_. —Unos golpes fuertes, como si emplearan un árbol entero para atravesar la doble puerta reforzada de madera, ahogaron la euforia del gentío—. _¡Ahorra!_

El techo sobre ellos crujió y otra viga cayó como una maza en el suelo, quebrándose y esparciendo brasitas que ambos esquivaron por instinto. No quería imaginar qué les pasaría al momento de ser siquiera rozados por algo con fuego. Los vampiros se incineraban tan rápido como un papel de arroz empapado en aceite. Otro _¡POM! ¡POM!_ en la puerta lo hizo reaccionar.

Una última mirada, una que le desgarraba por dentro su estático y muerto corazón. No recordaba nada de si él fue siempre un vampiro, o se volvió uno, como varios humanos convertidos, pero si tal vez lo hubiera sido, nunca debió sentir un dolor como del que era presa en ese momento. Dolía, era como si le clavaran una estaca sumergida en agua bendita. Pero no era violento, sino un dolor aceptado. Con la misma lentitud de una caricia amorosa, el mismo parecía introducirle la mano en el pecho y sacarle el corazón para después arrojarlo al fuego y hacerlo ver cómo se consumía.

Aquellos ojos azules de la vampiresa, que Mavis había heredado, brillaron con animosidad un instante antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse con andares orgullosos y nobles hacia la puerta. Algo dentro de Drácula se agitó, haciéndolo volverse y llegar con Martha.

—Ocúltate —le dijo—, yo _arrreglarré_ esto.

Le entregó a Mavis y, sin esperar que ella respondiera, le dio unos empujones por lo hombros para que se dirigiera hacia la armadura.

Abrió las puertas dobles y alzó las manos en señal de rendición, intentando pedir que se calmaran. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa al ver el rostro de los humanos. Tenían un brillo animal en los ojos, inhumano, insano, como un depredador que sólo quiere ver muerta su presa. Muy tarde comprendió que no tenía sentido aquello, que por más que intentara razonar con ellos, no conseguiría nada más que morir, porque un grito de Martha perforó el espacio.

Instantáneamente se volvió y vio con una furia latente cómo su amada era atravesada con una estaca de madera, sólo que ésta le fue clavada, por un humano que entró por el pasadizo que se suponía era su vía de escape, en la espalda, al ella girarse para proteger a Mavis. Una nueva mirada le confirmó lo inevitable. Sus ojos azules se cristalizaron como los vitrales que adornaban las ventanas y Drácula se precipitó hacia ella y tomó a Mavis en brazos.

Antes de iniciar a correr con su velocidad, arriesgándose a que Mavis sufriera una herida por la presión, pudo ver de soslayo cómo el cuerpo de Martha caía al suelo de espaldas y la estaca salía por el pecho, sobre el corazón. Su mano quedó inerte, más pálida aún de lo que era normal en los vampiros, y su delicado cuerpo y vestido negro empezaron a humedecerse por la sangre oscura y espesa que salía de la herida.

Salió a toda prisa, derrumbando humanos a su paso mientras se internaba hacia el bosque, viendo por el rabillo de los ojos, cómo los árboles pasaban tal cual una exhalación. Se detuvo cuando se sintió a salvo, no habría durado más de cuatro o seis segundos en eso, pero tenía miedo de si en ese período de tiempo, Mavis hubiera salido herida. La miró con detenimiento y suspiró, estaba ilesa.

Se irguió junto a unos árboles y observó, con infinita tristeza, el castillo siendo devorado por las llamas, que consumían todo con una fiereza enorme. Drácula fue asaltado por un dolor monstruoso, tan intenso que sintió como si por sus venas circulara lava hirviente. Cayó de rodillas, sin que éstas soportaran tal carga de tortura y estuvo, por un instante, a punto de soltar a Mavis. Aunque no tenía necesidad de respirar, emitió grandes jadeos, en busca de aire que, de forma psicológica, mitigara ese dolor.

Entonces al bajar la vista un poco para chequear a Mavis, lo notó: en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón, su túnica se había oscurecido. Se llevó una blanquecina mano allí y palpó. Sangre. Asustado por creer lo habían herido, se rasgó un poco la tela, y se sorprendió de ver que no tenía herida alguna; la sangre negra brotaba de un punto, no más grande que el puñito de Mavis, por su piel.

«…Pues el Zing sólo ocurre una vez en la vida…»

Al comprenderlo, dos lágrimas, parte agua y parte sangre, rodaron por sus mejillas. Era hermoso y terrorífico a la vez. El Zing, según lo que Drácula sabía era el sentimiento de saber y conocer a tu alma gemela, pero… ¿lo que sentía ahora era lo contrario a eso? ¿Así se sentía perderla?

Aún sin saber la respuesta y sabiéndola a la vez, se puso de pie. Mavis en sus brazos, aunque despierta, no lloraba, sólo lo miraba con atención. Drácula sonrió y le dio un toquecito en la nariz.

Se encaminó sin rumbo a algún lugar para despejar la mente. La realidad se cernía sobre él como una soga, como unas manos que fueran a clavarle una estaca en cualquier momento o a reducirlo a simples cenizas. Sólo pensaba en una cosa: proteger a Mavis.

Crearía una fortaleza inexpugnable, impenetrable, donde ella pudiera crecer y vivir sin el peligro que la existencia humana representaba para los monstruos. Y también, ¿por qué no?, sería una para cualquier monstruo que quisiera estar protegido de los humanos.

Un lugar donde los monstruos tuvieran la _esperanza_ de vivir, y más que todo de despertar, sin pensar si sería su último día de vida.


	4. Tercera parte: Miedo

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA!**

* * *

 **Tercera Parte**

 **Miedo**

La sala de espera era un martirio peor que salir a caminar bajo el sol, sintiendo y oyendo el siseo de su cuerpo cuando empezaba a incinerarse. Sí, le constaba, esto era mucho peor, porque con lo primero bastaba sólo con encontrar una sombra, o cubrirse con bastante protector solar que tuviera un factor muy alto, sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, nada podía hacer. Nada que Jonathan no quisiera.

No era muy difícil, realmente, sólo tenía que ir a su habitación, hacerle un pequeño corte en la muñeca o en el cuello, como si fuera a morderlo. Después ella haría lo mismo y le compartiría un poco de su sangre y listo. Asunto resuelto. Sin embargo, Johnny, pese a su actitud relajada y sin importarle mucho su persona, se negaba a ello.

Odiaba con toda su inmortal vida los hospitales. Eran horribles. El olor a lejía con el de la muerte, esperando paciente a que los enfermos y ancianos en las habitaciones sucumbieran en sus manos, rondaba cada lugar. El aroma a desinfección y el aroma dulzón de los cuerpos muertos que, aunque se intentaran camuflar en la morgue para que nadie los notara, para Mavis era demasiado perceptible. Asquerosamente perceptible.

No importaba si era un hospital de monstruos o uno de humanos, el ambiente era exactamente el mismo. Los enfermeros y enfermeras, los doctores, todos eran iguales: con una máscara de cinismo mediante la cual evitaban congeniar o familiarizarse con sus pacientes. Mavis, no obstante, prefería más el de monstruos. Se sentía un poco más como en casa.

Tanto Drácula como Dennis no tardarían en llegar, lo presentía. Se había asegurado de ello. La sala de espera donde estaba había sido acomodada de tal manera que Mavis no tuviera peligro en que el sol de la tarde se colase por la única ventana y le hiciera daño. «Fueron considerados estos humanos, como menos.» Si bien en Transilvania se aceptaba a los monstruos pública y socialmente, en la práctica dicha aceptación era al azar.

Se inclinó hacia adelante en el mueble orejón sobre el que se hallaba sentada y apoyó los codos en sus piernas, uniendo sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su boca en éstos. Suspiró, sin que su cuerpo lo necesitara, ya que no respiraba, e intentó cerrar los ojos y no pensar. No hacía falta decir que le era imposible. El mismo escenario se lo había replanteado en el momento en que Dennis hubo cumplido los cinco años una y otra vez, y ahora, ocho años más tarde, le seguía dando vueltas eso en la cabeza, y la forma en la que irremediablemente todo acabaría.

Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hijo no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, después de todo era un momento de alegría y disfrute, mas cuando ambos se fueron a la cama fue cuando las dudas le atenazaron. Había logrado, de alguna forma ilógica, acostumbrar su cuerpo a intervalos de sueño cambiantes. Así como podía adaptarse a dormir de día en un sitio, lo podía hacer de noche.

Aun así, esa noche no pudo dormir por ello. El mismo pensamiento con el mismo resultado se repetía una y otra vez. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el abuelo Vlad no hubiera impedido que Bela atacara a Johnny? No había que ser una genio para saber que moriría, que Bela le hubiera atravesado el pecho y su latir constante y seguro se hubiera ido reduciendo hasta que se detendría.

Sabía que si hubiera podido sudar lo habría hecho. Si su corazón seguiría latiendo, se hubiera acelerado. En aquella noche hacía ocho años, con sólo la luz mortecina de la luna colándose por la ventana de la habitación del hotel, entendió la diferencia, la abismal diferencia que los separaba a ambos.

Le había rozado el cabello con las manos, cuidando que sus garras no le lastimaran. La vida estaba en todo su esplendor en Jonathan, desprendía esa embriaguez que la atraía como un imán. No fue sino hasta cuando le recorrió el cuello con un dedo delicadamente que constató el contraste de ambos. Su piel, su propia piel era de un blanco pálido, mientras la de él era de ese tono rosa durazno. Mavis estaba muerta y Johnny estaba vivo. Era algo que por más amor que hubiera entre ambos, por más Zing que los mantuviera loco por el otro, no podían cambiar.

Algún día, así no lo quisiera Mavis, Jonathan moriría. Su corazón dejaría de latir, su sangre de circular, su piel se volvería como la de ella, pero no volvería a ver sus ojos. Jamás apreciaría de nuevo esa chispa de alegría infantil, de locura por ella, o de ese amor idiota que sabía sentía por ella con sólo mirarlo unos segundos. Su cuerpo se pudriría en la tierra, o se haría cenizas en un crematorio y al cabo de cien o doscientos años, la memoria de Jonathan Loughran terminaría por perderse de la faz de un mundo sin piedad por nada ni nadie.

Tal vez fuera en ese tiempo, o tal vez en menos, pero tarde o temprano lo olvidaría. De la misma manera en que el abuelo Vlad hubo olvidado a la abuela, de la que ni ella ni su padre sabían nada. En el transcurso de los ocho años aquella duda se intercalaba con la de la inminente muerte de Johnny. ¿Qué habría sido de ella? Drácula no pudo sólo nacer del aire. ¿La habrían asesinado como a Martha, su madre? ¿Se habría ido y dejado solo a Vlad con Drácula? ¿Vlad no hablaría de ella porque no quería, porque le dolía o porque, tan simple como ver un ave volar, el recuerdo de ella se esfumó de su memoria?

Mavis sabía que los vampiros tenían una memoria impecable, y pese a eso también sabía que no existía ser en el mundo, monstruo o mortal, que recordara todo. Siempre se olvidaba. Tarde o temprano. Por eso los humanos escribían libros o diarios. Por eso los monstruos también contaban con sus propios medios para perpetuar alguna memoria o hecho importante.

Los vampiros nacieron de Lilith, decían unos. Los vampiros eran humanos que vendieron su alma a un demonio para obtener inmortalidad, decían otros. Los vampiros eran el resultado de una maldición, seguían. Los vampiros nacieron de dos demonios en eterna lucha. Los vampiros… Ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de qué era o cómo nacía un vampiro. ¿Quién fue el primero y por qué?

Tal vez, llegó a pensar una vez, sí tenían alguna maldición encima, porque sin duda, a la larga, en mil o dos mil años, terminaban secos por dentro. Muertos en su vida inmortal. El abuelo Vlad era un claro ejemplo, sólo vio a los humanos como semejantes cuando éstos, la familia de Johnny, enfrentaron a Bela y sus esbirros sin distinguir un monstruo de otro. Sólo como un grupo consolidado. ¿Cuántos años habría pasado viéndolos como hormigas, como fuente de alimento o como basura?

Sin embargo, ¿cómo fue posible que ella hiciera Zing con uno? Era ilógico, era algo que no podía durar como muchos Zing que conocía. No duraría como los tíos Wanda y Wayne, que sólo ellos saben cuánto tienen juntos. O como el tío Fran y Eunice. A lo muchos ochenta años en los que ella seguiría exactamente igual y Jonathan se marchitaría.

—¿Por qué no acepta el que lo convierta en vampiro… o al menos que lo haga inmortal? —murmuró contra sus dedos.

Muchas veces se lo insinuó como broma, y sólo una se lo propuso de verdad. Ante las primeras Jonathan reía y hacía bromas sobre que no tendría idea de cómo volar siendo vampiro, por lo que le sentaría mal ser el único vampiro que no supiera volar; la segunda, sin embargo, le respondió con una simple sonrisa.

—Me deja sin palabras que me lo propongas, Mavis —le había dicho—, pero no podría soportarlo. Porque…

La puerta de la sala de espera se abrió con un estrépito y Drácula entró con su porte digno, aunque se encorvó un poco al ver su expresión. Mavis levantó la vista y, sin darse cuenta, estaba abrazando con fuerza al vampiro.

—Ya lo sé —le murmuró Drácula, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Déjenme pasar! —gritó Dennis desde el pasillo—. ¡Déjenme pasar, maldita sea!

Varios enfermeros y enfermeras le indicaban al joven vampiro que no era un momento idóneo para gritar y que sólo los familiares mayores podían esperar que su padre saliera del quirófano. Poco después escuchó el rugido de él y las quejas de los enfermeros humanos se detuvieron y lo dejaron pasar.

Su mano apareció en el umbral de la puerta antes que él. Se sostuvo del marco y su mirada era ansiosa. Sus rizos de fresa se ondularon al detenerse y sus ojos azules pasaban con frenesí y ansiedad de Mavis a Drácula. Trece años, pensó Mavis, trece años ya. Tenía ya la altura de Jonathan, y era una copia de su padre, sólo que tenía los ojos de Mavis.

—¿Qué sucedió? —Respiraba con fuerza—. ¿Qué le pasó a papá que está en un quirófano?

Mavis se separó de Drácula y con delicadeza le relató a Dennis lo mismo que le dijeron a ella. Jonathan estaba viniendo del trabajo en su auto y tuvo un accidente. Los detalles no revelaban mucho, sólo que algún conductor, tal vez ebrio o tal vez sin sentido, perdió el control a contravía y terminó por impactarlo. Éste murió en seco al salir despedido del parabrisas y chocar contra el suelo. Johnny, por otra parte, tenía su cinturón y aunque no salió despedido, sufrió importantes heridas internas.

—Por eso lo están interviniendo —murmuró, casi sin fuerzas—. Alcancé a oír algo de fracturas y ruptura de bazo, mientras lo llevaban corriendo al quirófano.

Pareció que hubieran noqueado a Dennis y dejado listo para el golpe final. Eso la hizo sentir mal, él era demasiado chico para tener que pensar sobre, tal vez, la posible muerte de su padre.

El tiempo pasó increíblemente despacio, la aguja del reloj analógico de la pared se movía una vez hacia la derecha y dos hacia la izquierda. En el transcurso de lo que quedaba de día y la noche, varios de sus conocidos vinieron a visitarlos, mientras Drácula insistió en ser él quien le avisara a sus consuegros en California. Vino Frank y Eunice; vino Murray; vino Griffin; vinieron también Wayne y Wanda, y Winnie, ésta última estuvo junto a Dennis todo el tiempo, hablando con él en murmullos, girando un pequeño anillo con una piedrita que parecía luz de luna.

Fue a las dos de la madrugada cuando su esposo salió del quirófano y a las cuatro, cuando le permitieron verlo por unos minutos. Sintió que le arrancaban el corazón y lo arrojaban a las llamas. Jonathan estaba pálido, casi de su misma tonalidad. Una fina bata le cubría, y unos tubos salían de sus brazos y boca; varias máquinas, además, emitían pitidos, líneas y datos.

Se acercó con su silencio característico y lo miró con cuidado. Por un breve instante albergó la esperanza de que ese humano herido y con suturas y vendas no fuera Jonathan; que él aparecería con su risa a través de una de las cortinas donde estaba oculto. Pero no.

Un poco de magia vampírica, del azul que sólo ella desprendía, se acumuló en sus dedos para intentar acariciarle el rostro a Jonathan y así mejorarlo rápidamente. Se detuvo justo antes de hacerlo.

«Porque…»

Que recordara la frase inconclusa que Johnny le dejó cuando le propuso hacerlo inmortal, era ilógico en ese momento. Sin embargo, ¿porque qué? Quería saber la respuesta.

«Tal vez fuera porque no quería. O porque no soportaría ver morir a sus padres, familiares y amigos mientras él seguía igual. O porque todo lo que vive debe morir. O porque…» No. Johnny no podía darle alguna respuesta muy elaborada como esas. No era por ser cruel, pero él no era muy listo que se diga. Debía ser algo más.

Los poderes de vampiros tenían una pequeña desventaja en el momento en que se realizaba lo que ella intentaba. Reanimar, curar, sanar, o como quisiera llamarle. Que si eran Zing, según hubo leído en un libro muy viejo, puesto que sus almas eran gemelas, podía ver o sentir algo de la otra. En ese momento, Mavis supo que era la respuesta a su pregunta.

Fueron imágenes fugaces, como una diapositiva, en la que estaban juntos, o con Dennis, o con los demás. Pero en todas siempre se veía la misma sonrisa bobalicona que él le daba.

—Tal vez —dijo para sí, apartando la mano y dándose cuenta que el latido y las lecturas de los aparatos mejoraban considerablemente—, sólo quiera pasar su vida conmigo. Disfrutarla por completo.

Con una sonrisa y la sensación de lágrimas agolpándosele en los ojos, salió de la habitación, fue hasta la sala de espera y le indicó a Dennis que podían irse; que Johnny estaba bien y de que estaba segura mañana se recuperaría.

Mientras surcaban el cielo nocturno y el viento le acariciaba las membranosas alas, aquel _miedo_ ante la inminente muerte de Jonathan, que llegaría por más que la aplazara, empezó a remitir.

Estaba segura que si se enfocaba en vivir cada uno de los segundos que le quedaban, a su lado, de alguna forma lo haría inmortal…

Inmortal de la forma más romántica de la palabra.

¿Por qué quien podría olvidar quién es, fue y será tu Zing?


	5. Cuarta parte: Zing

**¡YO NO SOY EL DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HOTEL TRANSYLVANIA!**

* * *

 **Cuarta Parte**

 **Zing**

La noche era particularmente agitada, no en cuanto al clima del ambiente de la zona circundante al Hotel Transylvania, sino porque, como hoy era veintiuno de octubre, su abuelo estaba cumpliendo… Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Dennis no tenía idea de cuántos siglos tenía Drácula. Tal vez cinco, tal vez diez.

Caminando por los intrincados y laberinticos pasillos del hotel, se topó con que su tío Wayne y tío Frank, junto a tío Murray y tío Griffin, estaban afinando para dedicarle una canción al ya adulto vampiro. Dennis arqueó una ceja y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de lado, que Frank interpretó como entusiasmo por oírlos.

—Ya verás, Dennis —sonrió Frank—, seremos como antes. Incluso a tu madre le cantamos también en sus ciento dieciocho.

Dennis levantó las palmas en señal de rendición y les dijo que esperaba oírlos con ansias, aunque fuera mentira. Le preguntó a Wayne sobre si Winnie estaba en el hotel, a lo que él le respondió con un simple «¿lo dudas?» Más animado por saber que Winnie estaba en el hotel, dio media vuelta y salió, tratando de no perderse en los pasillos. Por más que hubiera vivido toda su vida allí, con alguna que otra ida a California en alguna fiesta importante, siempre había un pasadizo que lo dejaba en algún lugar desconocido. La última vez casi se hacía puré al dar con una escalera que terminaba en un precipicio, o con un pasadizo que daba hacia varios metros sobre el lago muerto que rodeaba el hotel.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la bermuda marrón con la que siempre iba, mientras caminaba a paso lento, aireado, por el lugar. Luego de girar tres veces a la derecha en varios recodos, llegó al vestíbulo, que estaba patas para arriba. Brujas iban y venía en sus escobas, agitando las verdes y arrugadas manos, con sus dedos como batutas de director de orquesta, realizando su magia para que todo estuviera limpio y presentable. El polvo que había en la estancia, casi mágico porque en sus diecisiete años de vida no lo había visto aumentar o disminuir, no estaba. Los muebles estaban más brillantes y mullidos, como una invitación a utilizarlos.

No tenía idea de qué esperar para la fiesta de su abuelo, si tenía que ser sincero. Nunca había habido una para él, siempre era para Mavis o para el mismo Dennis. Su padre no era de que le hicieran fiestas _tan_ grandes. Sin embargo, la de su abuelo era un enigma.

Se encaminó hacia la escalera doble al norte del vestíbulo que daba a un pasillo que a su vez se dividía en dos, uno hacia otro que se dirigía hacia las habitaciones, y otro hacia el despacho de su abuelo. Se fue hacia la izquierda, al despacho. Frente a la puerta de madera pulida había, al contrario de las habitaciones que tenían una cabeza reducida, dos armaduras, y antes de que dijese algo, una de ellas habló.

—Señorito Dennis. —El mencionado frunció el ceño, no le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Aquellos modales tan de principio de mil cuatrocientos eran raros—. ¿Desea hablar con el señor Drácula?

—Sí, por favor. ¿Está el abuelo dentro?

—Por supuesto. —Movió el brazo, que chirrió, y movió el pomo—. Adelante, cuando guste.

Dicho esto, la armadura se quedó inmóvil, viendo la nada. Dennis atravesó el umbral y entró al despacho. Éste era un salón hexagonal, donde en cinco de sus seis paredes había una estantería que llegaba al techo con libros y artículos varios. Una es especial, tras el escritorio en el centro de la estancia donde estaba Drácula firmando una enorme pila de documentos, llamaba la atención; los libros en ella eran antiguos, muy, muy viejos, con un aura de misterio, y habían artículos tanto curiosos como repulsivos, como una mano cercenada, seca, con la piel marrón y momificada.

Frente al escritorio de madera, habían dos muebles orejones de un color purpura.

—Hola, Dennisovich —saludó Drácula, sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

—Hola, _papadrac_ —le respondió él, tomando asiento en uno de los muebles—, feliz cumpleaños.

El vampiro alzó la mirada y sonrió, enseñando un poco los colmillos.

— _Grracias_. —Parpadeó al mismo tiempo que lo decía, y luego lo miró con curiosidad. Dennis detectó en su abuelo aquel destello rojizo que usaba con algunos humanos que estaban reacios a decirle qué querían del hotel, sonsacándole la información.

Dennis sonrió.

—La manipulación no funciona con los vampiros, abuelo.

Drácula fingió demencia.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Hubo un momento de silencio. No sabía cómo abordar el tema que quería, y ahí fue que supo no tenía un tema claro para visitarlo, tenía conocimiento de que Drácula trabajaba como esclavo en las primeras horas de la noche antes de que le tocara salir al recibidor, por lo que interrumpirlo ahora era un poco abusivo. Se llevó una mano hacia la muñeca, en un instintivo gesto para moverse el collar que usaba como pulsera, que su madre le hubo dado cuando su padre tuvo aquel accidente. Al principio le pareció muy extraño tener un collar de mujer, mas lo aceptó en el momento de que supo perteneció a su abuela.

Y he ahí el tema para hablar.

—¿Recuerdas a la abuela? —preguntó de improvisto.

— _Crreo_ que esa _prregunta_ ya me la habías hecho. —Drácula apartó unos documentos y los dejó a recaudo en una esquina del escritorio—. ¿A qué se debe que lo hagas de nuevo?

—Sólo quería saber… —Se recostó contra el espaldar del mueble y movió las manos como restándole importancia al asunto, pero se le notó un delicado nerviosismo. Supo que su madre tuvo su Zing apenas cumplió sus ciento dieciocho, la edad de la adultez vampírica, y que su padre lo hizo a los veintiuno, la edad de completa adultez de los humanos, por lógica, o tal vez por locura, dedujo que debía tener el propio entre los dieciocho y veintiuno… y ya le faltaba sólo un año para los dieciocho—, ya sabes, ¿cómo hiciste Zing?

—Es una _prregunta_ peculiar. —Sonrió con aquel destello alegre—. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

A Dennis lo agarró un ataque de tos por la sorpresa.

—No, _papadrac_ , ¡qué va! —La verdad era que había tenido ciertos intereses que a la larga terminaron en eso, intereses, nada importante. Se recuperó y carraspeó para centrarse y no pensar en cierta monstruo—. Es que me daba curiosidad cómo pasó. Mamá no me contó nada del suyo, dice que se vive distinto con cada quien.

—Mavis tiene _rrazón_. —Se tocó el mentón con dos dedos, primero con el índice y luego con el de corazón, alternando varias veces—. _Varría_ de cada quien. Hay unos en que es instantáneo, como Wayne y Wanda, y hay _otrros_ que el _amorr_ se da luego del Zing, como con Mavis, y _otrros_ , muy _rrarros_ , que _prrimero surrge_ el _amorr_ , paulatinamente, y luego viene el Zing. Éstos últimos son más _extrraños_ , en toda mi vida, y eso que es _larrga_ , sólo sé de dos: el de mi _padrre_ y uno de unos amigos _vampirros_ , que _fuerron_ cazados por ahí en el año mil _cuatrrocientos_ , mil quinientos.

—Ah… ¿Y cómo se siente?

—Pues no sientes nada, _rrealmente_. Sólo que _quierres pasarr_ más tiempo con quien hiciste Zing, y todo lo consecuente en el _amorr_. Casi _siemprre_ es lo mismo. Digamos que es algo lindo.

—¿Y cómo sabes que has hecho Zing?

—Sólo lo sabes, en el momento adecuado.

—Pero…

Drácula esbozó otra sonrisa insinuante.

—¿ _Porr_ qué tanto interés por el Zing, Denisovich? —Alzó varias veces las cejas—. ¿Tienes a alguien en mente? ¿Tal vez a…?

—No, abuelo, no tengo a nadie en mente —le apresuró a cortar—. Es sólo curiosidad. —Sonrió para tratar de convencerlo. Poco después Drácula se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto, _papadrac_ , ¿es verdad que esto perteneció a la abuela? —Alzó la mano, dejando ver que a modo de pulsera tenía el collar de su madre.

El vampiro mayor no pudo contener una expresión de sorpresa, anhelo, retrospección y una sonrisa que brotó por sí misma, sin él quererlo.

—Claro —asintió—. _Erra_ el _collarr favorrito_ de _Marrtha_. Bueno, _erra_ su único _collarr_ , de hecho. La _corrrea_ tiene un encantamiento de magia _vampírrica_ para ajustarse a quien lo use y la _piedrra_ , según investigué, está hecha de _sangrre_ de _vampirro_. Es algo muy _rrarro_ , _porrque_ se supone que _nuestrra_ _sangrre_ es casi _negrra_.

—La mía no es negra —terció él.

— _Porrque erres semivampirro_.

—¿Y qué hace, o sólo es de adorno?

—Pues se ilumina cuando quien lo usa, ve algo que ama o _amarrá_. —Drácula sonrió y Dennis captó el destello de un recuerdo bailar en sus ojos—. Mucho después _comprrendí_ el _porrqué_ la _piedrra_ brilló cuando _Marrtha_ y yo nos conocimos.

Dennis se levantó de su asiento, no sin dejar de mirar la forma en que su abuelo sonreía, dándole un poco de envidia. ¿Algún día sonreiría así? Bueno, eso esperaba, aunque quitando la parte de perder el amor de su vida. Inspiró profundo y le indicó, luego de desearle feliz cumpleaños nuevamente, que iría a dar una vuelta por ahí. Drácula, sin embargo, cuando Dennis llegó al umbral de la puerta, le dijo:

—Vi hace _rrato_ a Wayne, _porr_ lo que Winnie debe de _estarr cerrca_.

—¿Por qué lo dices, abuelo?

El dueño del Hotel Transylvania se tocó la punta nariz con un dedo, varias veces.

—Tengo casi seiscientos años, Denisovich, _sé cómo verr_.

Frunciendo un poco el ceño por la incomprensión, Dennis salió del despacho y empezó a moverse por el hotel, sin rumbo fijo. En definitiva, no tenía nada qué hacer. No sabía cómo ayudar a sus padres en los preparativos de la fiesta de su abuelo, y tampoco es que ambos lo dejaran, sus instrucciones fueron claras el día de ayer: no ayudar o intervenir.

Sin más en mente, decidió ir a su habitación y sentarse en el borde del balcón que daba hacia el lago muerto, con las piernas oscilando fuera del borde, sintiendo el frío aire de la noche acariciarle la piel. A lo lejos, los árboles del bosque sin vida movían las ramas que estaban a punto de caerse, o las que eran tan delgadas que no podían oponer resistencia al viento.

Ese pasatiempo era uno adquirido. No era algo que hubiera querido hacer, mas durante las noches en que su padre hubo vuelto del hospital hacía cuatro años y su madre lo mantenía bajo sus cuidados, Dennis tomaba asiento en su balcón privado, ya sea en el suelo, como ahora, pasando las piernas por entre los espacio de los barrotes de la balaustrada, o sentado en el borde de ésta, y veía la noche pasar. Llevó su tiempo que su padre se mejorara por completo, hasta el punto de llegar a bromear con ello, no obstante, durante el tiempo de su recuperación, sólo la luna le respondía las preguntas internas que se había hecho.

Y que aún seguían.

¿Por qué su madre no lo hacía inmortal? Sabía que moriría. Es ley de vida de los hijos ver morir a sus padres, pero… ¿aplicaba eso a los monstruos? Ellos eran beneficiados con una vida increíblemente longeva, y los vampiros aún más con su inmortalidad, que se le hacía injusto los humanos no gozaran ese privilegio.

Y varias veces, y claro, de vez en cuando como ahora, pensaba en que a la larga, sólo serían su abuelo, su bisabuelo, su madre y él por siempre. No sabía a ciencia cierta el tiempo de vida de los demás monstruos, pero todos morían, menos los vampiros que ya estaban muertos. Se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

—Pero yo estoy vivo —se dijo con un murmullo, por millonésima vez—. ¿La inmortalidad aplicaría para mí de la misma forma que a mi mamá o a mi abuelo, o sólo me hará extremadamente longevo, para luego morir al final?

Aquel panorama siempre le dejaba en dos disyuntivas: la muerte y la vida eterna. ¿Qué era mejor? No podía elegir. Era muy complicado, y presentía no tenía la madurez suficiente.

El delicado olor salvaje y a bosque que ya conocía de memoria le llegó a su muy atento olfato de vampiro. Al volver la mirada, vio que Winnie cerraba con cuidado la puerta de su habitación. Le sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Un vistazo fugaz de la antigua Winnie, la que jugaba con él de pequeño, le llegó a la mente. Había cambiado bastante.

Ahora era una loba de diecinueve años, con un cuerpo esbelto y atlético como todo licántropo; un pelaje marrón chocolate más suave y a la vez rebelde, con tres perforaciones en cada oreja y una larga y ondulada cabellera hasta la cintura. Guapa. No hermosa a lo _top model_ , con aquella belleza artificial, sino guapa. Casi no quedaba rastros de la Winnie infantil, sólo aquel brillo vivaracho y alegre en esos ojos azul cielo.

Caminó hasta él, se sentó a su lado, colgando a su vez las piernas por la balaustrada y, para sorpresa de Dennis, éstas capturaron su mirada.

Winnie. ¡Por la Noche!, no había manera de no querer que su amiga nunca se separara de él. Perdía la cuenta de las veces que había estado con él cuando la necesitaba. Tanto en cosas sin importancias, como en las más delicadas, ya sea el ataque de Bela, o su apoyo en el accidente de su padre. Ella se había dedicado, en el último escenario, a sostenerle la mano con tal fuerza que le había marcado las garras y sacado sangre, aunque el dolor le había impedido a Dennis entrar en los cuadros de negación que había visto a otros humanos padecer por la impresión.

Era un simple: «Estoy aquí. Estás aquí. Eres fuerte y puedes con esto. Y si no puedes, lo haremos juntos».

Le echó el brazo al hombro, de forma juguetona, y preguntó.

—¿Qué haces, Zing-Zing?

Ladeó la vista y buscó sus ojos. Ella sonreía un poco, haciéndole con el dedo de la mano sobre su hombro, pequeños nudos en el cabello. Se había resignado hacía mucho a reñirla por eso, ya no le decía Rizos de Fresa, como antes, sino que jugueteaba con su cabello de esa forma. Sus ojos se encontraron y engancharon. Estaban demasiado cerca, casi mejilla contra mejilla.

—Pensando —respondió Dennis.

—¿En qué?

—Cosas.

—¿No estarías pensando en tío Johnny de nuevo, o sí? —inquirió, cambiando el tono de siempre a uno un poco más serio—. Está bien, sano, fuerte. Está imparable ayudando con los preparativos.

—No, claro que… —Winnie se separó y le tomó por la barbilla, apretándole las mejillas y fijándole la mirada de frente a frente. Dennis tragó grueso, sabía no podía mentirle—. Bueno —reconoció, con los labios asemejando la boquilla de un pez por la forma en que la loba le sostenía—, un poco sí.

—No le des más vueltas a eso, Zing-Zing. —Frunció el ceño, asintiendo para aseverar sus palabras.

—Es que… —rebatió—, no sólo es eso. No sólo es papá. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en que a la larga, los vampiros siempre se quedan solos? Sin amigos, sin seres queridos, sólo con otros vampiros que serán tan secos como ellos sólo saben.

Esta vez, Winnie no dijo nada, sino que le aflojó el agarre en las mejillas y se metió las patas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta con las mangas rasgadas que tenía, con un dibujo de una calavera dividida a la mitad por la cremallera.

—Un poco, sí —respondió para su sorpresa.

—Terminaré caminando solo.

—Tal vez. —Volvió a pasarle el brazo por el cuello y con un brusco movimiento lo hizo quedar tan pegado a ella que era casi un abrazo; su cabeza y rostro quedaron sepultados entre la clavícula y pecho de Winnie—. Pero, por ahora, y tal vez por muchos siglos más, no lo harás solo. Mira a papá, por ejemplo, tiene casi la misma edad de tío Drac.

—¿Y esa es? —se interesó Dennis, preguntándolo contra la camiseta bajo la chaqueta de Winnie.

—No lo sé, no le he preguntado.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que a los monstruos poco le importa su edad? —sonrió.

—Un poco, sí —respondió risueña ella—. Tal vez nos pase a nosotros.

—Tal vez.

Dennis se quedó así por un largo rato, tal vez fueron minutos, tal vez horas, pero ella, Winnie en general, le traía una calma fantasmal. Una que le maravillaba y horrorizaba. Le maravillaba porque no había otro ser existente que le diera tanta tranquilidad con sólo su estadía, pero le aterraba enormemente porque sabía, en el momento en que ella muriese, si no moría con ella, moriría el noventa por ciento de su ser, dejándolo como un cascarón vacío.

Y no quería eso. No podría soportar eso.

Entonces se sorprendió diciendo:

—No quiero perderte.

—No lo harás —escuchó ella respondía, con tranquilidad e infinito cariño, dándole una mínima caricia en el cabello. Le había contado que ése era su punto débil, su cabello. Si le seguía haciendo eso se relajaría tanto que caería dormido.

Se apenó demasiado por ello, sintió las mejillas arder.

—¿Por qué piensas eso, Zing-Zing?

Antes de darse cuenta, ya tenía la cabeza reposando en los muslos de Winnie, ladeó un poco la mirada, tratando de abrirse paso del paisaje que era su cuerpo, para hallar los ojos.

—Porque sabes pasará.

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Soy un vampiro, soy inmortal.

—Eres un mestizo —le corrigió; le acarició con más fuerza. Oh, dioses, caería dormido, lo tenía seguro. Cerró los ojos y sólo se dejó—. Puede que no seas inmortal.

—¿Has pensado en eso también?

—Obvio.

La sintió moverse y por instinto Dennis abrió los ojos. Su rostro con las facciones delineadas por la luz de luna era hermoso. ¡Era imposible que no lo hubiera notado hasta ahora! Era hermosa. Una cara ligeramente redondeada, las patillas de la ondulada cabellera chocolate se enroscaban sobre los pómulos, dándole un aspecto de alguna diosa que hubiera descendido a la tierra. Sonrió, y sus afilados incisivos estuvieron a la vista; no era intimidante, sino hermosa. Los pómulos, inclusive, remarcaban esa frágil y etérea, pero magnifica belleza.

El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, un _pumpumpum_ cada vez más rápido y errático. Estaba nervioso. Era raro, porque muchas veces había estado así, solo y de esa forma tan… ¿intima, quizá?, con ella. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así?

La piedra roja del collar de su abuela, en su muñeca, brilló con tal fuerza que lo hizo erguirse de golpe, golpeándose con el borde superior del balcón. Winnie se inclinó un poco, aún sentada y miró con curiosidad el collar. Dennis se llevó la mano al pecho, ¿qué había dicho su abuelo sobre el collar?

«…Se ilumina cuando quien lo usa, ve algo que ama o amará…»

Se volteó a verla y se detuvo en seco, como si sus articulaciones hubieran sido reemplazadas en un instante por mármol sin tallar. Winnie se había acercado tanto por la curiosidad que quedó casi sobre su nuca, y al Dennis volverse, sus rostros habían quedado tan cerca que sus narices se rozaron por un instante.

Ninguno se apartó. Sólo estaban quietos. Un fugaz brillo rosa bailó en los ojos de ambos, y Dennis percibió («¡Bendita visión de vampiro!») el sonrojo intenso que estaba ocurriendo bajo el fino pelaje del rostro de Winnie; tanto que empezaba a tomarle las orejas. Dennis supuso estaba igual o peor. Intentó apartarse un poco, pero lo atrapó un descubrimiento muy bonito: en el azul de los ojos de Winnie, muy cerca de la pupila, habían unos puntitos dorados.

A su mente volvió un pensamiento que había tenido a los quince. Si le tocaba ser inmortal, su Zing también debería serlo para no terminar como su madre, que sabía el destino le deparaba, y aún así… ¿y si su Zing no lo fuera? Si no fuera una vampiresa.

«¿Y si no lo fuera? —pensó—. No. No lo es.»

Ambos, en un tácito acuerdo, tal vez consciente, tal vez no, se acercaron un poco.

No. No lo era.

El roce de la nariz de Winnie era, para su sorpresa, cálido, no frío como lo imaginaba. El _pumpumpum_ empezó a sonar como un _cover_ de batería por los nervios. Abrieron un poco los labios y un susurro sin sonido escapó de sus labios.

«No. No lo es.»

Se besaron. Los primeros diez segundos juró que murió. Clínicamente debería estar muerto. Su corazón latía como si tuviera una arritmia de música latina, luego se detuvo y luego volvió a latir. Sintió el cuerpo aflojarse como una gelatina, para después tener el valor, que quien sabe de dónde sacó, para seguir el beso.

Era ridículo, hermoso, fantástico y todos los adjetivos que pudiera pensar en su atrofiado cerebro que sólo se enfocaba en los labios de Winnie. Eran suaves, tanto que le parecían rogar que no parara; pasado los veinte segundos les tocó separarse por el preciado oxígeno, y los ojos de ambos, al verse, brillaron con un instinto casi animal.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con necesidad, como si el otro fuera algo que necesitaran para vivir. Más fuerte que el alcohol, más adictivo que las drogas, y más satisfactorio que la _Splendangre_. Le pasó los brazos por la espalda y cintura, pegándola más hacia él, mientras ella le llevaba los brazos al cuello y hacía lo mismo, con pequeños mordiscos en el labio que lo enloquecían. Y entre todo eso, había un baile de colores, rojo y blanco, su collar a modo de pulsera y el anillo que ella llevaba.

No quería saber qué era ese anillo, si brillaba de la misma manera, debería ser parecido, si no es que igual. Se separaron nuevamente y jadearon, agotados.

El silencio empezaba a hacer acto de presencia y Dennis no sabía cómo iniciar a hablar. De hecho, creía haber perdido la capacidad.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Winnie, con un jadeo.

—No sé —respondió Dennis, ronco—. Pero me gustó. —Se tocó el labio—. Te amo —soltó como quien habla del clima.

Winnie abrió mucho los ojos y pareció incendiarse bajo el pelaje. Ladeó la mirada y carraspeó.

—¿Cómo?

—Te amo —aseveró con el alma en esas palabras. Sí, ahora tenía sentido. No podía sentir todas aquellas emociones por ella, que se fortalecieron durante su vida entera, porque sí. Tenía que quererla, tenía que amarla con locura—. Te amo.

Se acercó un poco más a ella, sus piernas se rozaban de la cercanía y le puso, de nuevo, la mano en la cintura para acercarla. «Si me da un infarto, valdrá la pena.» Empezó a acercarse más a su rostro.

—Si no haces o dices algo más —le dijo—, te juro que te vuelvo a besar.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera cumplirlo, vio el destello divertido de Winnie de nuevo, vio sus brazos tomarlo por el cuello, y fue consciente de cómo aquellos labios estampaban los suyos en otro beso.

Una vez terminaron, ambos se tumbaron en el suelo del balcón, lo poco que le faltaba por recostarse, y Dennis abrazaba a Winnie por la cintura con actitud protectora, como si sintiera que si la soltaba se desvanecería en neblina, ocultando su rostro en su hombro, mientras ella le volvía a hacer esas caricias en el cabello que tanto le gustaban.

Ahora, y sólo ahora, comprendía por qué Mavis le había dicho que cada quien tenía su Zing a su manera y le pasaba distinto. A él, por ejemplo, le pasó de una forma maravillosa. No tenía comparación.

El corazón se le estrujó un poco al pensar que, quizá en seiscientos años, ella muriese. La abrazó aún más, como un cachorro a su protector, y Winnie, percibiendo lo que lo aquejaba le levantó el rostro, le apartó unos mechones de la frente y reposó sus labios en ésta, con un pequeño beso.

Dennis se quedó perplejo por aquella acción. Más por el significado de la misma que por la acción en sí. Porque sabía con un beso en la frente le decía sin palabras que lo cuidaría, que se cuidarían, por toda la vida.

La imitó. Se separó un poco, se irguió y le besó la frente también; el mensaje era el mismo.

Después de todo, sí era por toda la vida. Porque era su _Zing_. Y por ella, por Winnie, haría lo imposible para estar a su lado siempre. Ya sea haciéndola inmortal, o considerando, si llegaba a portarla él, encontrar la manera de perder dicha inmortalidad.


End file.
